Zootopia: A Night at Freddy's
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: When Nick and Judy's daughter, Sheila, goes missing around Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Nick and Judy make it their mission to find her. During their search, they uncover a dark secret surrounding the restaurant's history. Story better than summary. Rated K plus. More of a Mystery/Adventure theme than horror.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Sheila

**Hey guys. I'm back with another fanfic. Sorry I hadn't done anything in a while. My other fanfic, "Cats Don't Scream at Freddy's" wasn't going anywhere, and I couldn't think of how to continue the story. So, I took that down. However, I just got done watching Zootopia twice this weekend, and it is a movie worth watching! So, I feel like I want to write Zootopia fanfics until further notice. I'm starting off with an AU crossover of Zootopia/FNAF. I'm gonna try to make this a long three-shot chapter story. That's all the info for now. Let me know how this is going in the reviews. Thanks, and enjoy!**

A week had passed. A long, stressful week.

Judy Hopps, the first rabbit officer in the ZPD, was at her computer. She was supposed to be busy updating the file for missing children in Zootopia, however that made her only want to actually do parking duty than this. Actually, it was the identity of the latest missing child that made her reluctant to type on her computer. Her fingers were trembling. She bit her lip, closed her eyes, and pushed herself to writing down the name that was lodged in her memory.

It was a name she knew all to well. As she hit the enter name, updating the file, she buried her face in her paws, and shook her head. Judy stared up at the screen. Her eyes looked at the last box down the list of missing children. It made her heart fill with dread. She touched the screen, gently and lovingly, specifically the picture.

A small rabbit girl with a bow around her ears. Green eyes. A green skirt over a yellow shirt. The most adorable smile any bunny could have made. The info typed right next to her picture.

 _Name:_ Shelia H. Wilde

 _Age:_ 8 years old

 _Family:_ Judith Hopps (Mother), Nicholas Wilde (Father)

 _Last known location:_ Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

...

 _(Flashback)_

Judy and her husband, Nick Wilde, the first fox officer in the ZPD, were driving their firstborn daughter, Sheila, to school on their way to work. Nick brought the car to a halt at the sidewalk of Zootopia Elementary.

"Thanks for the drive, Mommy and Daddy." Sheila hopped out of the car, and waved at her parents.

"Wait a minute, jumping bean. You forget something?" grinned Nick.

Sheila's ears perked up remembering, and ran to give her mother and father a kiss goodbye.

"Your dad will pick you up after school, okay?" Judy called.

"Okey-dokey!" Sheila called, as she hurried into the building. Nick and Judy proceeded with driving to work.

 _(2:00 P.M.)_

The school bell rang. All the kids rushed out onto the bus, or to meet their parents coming to pick them up.

Sheila had just got a text from her mom on her phone, a gift for her seventh birthday, saying she'll be picking her up in five minutes because her dad got stuck promising Clawhauser to buy coffee and donuts in exchange for fixing his computer.

Sheila giggled. She always liked that nice cheetah officer, so she understood. Sheila started looking around, leaning up and down on her heels, trying to figure something out to occupy her mind of boredom before her mom came. That's when her eyes caught sight of an interesting building just down the end of the street from across the road.

The building had a large sign with the picture of a bear, a fox, a bunny, and a chicken. Underneath the picture was the name of the restaurant that read,

 _"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria"_

What got her attention the most was the bunny and the fox, because she and her mom her bunnies, and her dad was a fox. She got excited that she figured she just go check it out, then hurry back to her spot near the flagpole before her mother showed up.

She looked both ways, and crossed the street. She ran to the pizzeria's doors and found a sign that read, _"Closed until tomorrow"_. Sheila's ears drooped.

"Oh, and I really wanted a look inside." she said.

Sheila looked through the door window, and saw the inside was empty. However, when she turned around to head back to the school, her eye caught something or someone moving inside the entrance lobby.

That sure didn't make much sense. If the place was closed, how come there was someone inside? Sheila wondered.

Sheila figured if someone was here, then the place was open. Sheila pulled on the door, it was unlocked. Still filled with curiosity, she headed inside, just when her parents car pulled up to the sidewalk of the school.

...

Judy stepped out of the car, looking around for Sheila, but she wasn't there. She started asking around if anyone saw a small rabbit girl with a bow around her ears, and a green skirt. One mouse pointed out he saw a bunny child walking into the pizzeria just across the road. Judy proceeded to the pizzeria, and entered to find Sheila.

"Sheila? Sheila, where are you? It's Mommy." Judy called.

"Mommy!" Judy heard her daughter's voice calling from down the hallway to her left, and by the sound of her tone, she was in distress.

Judy ran down the hall, and tripped on something she missed on the floor. Judy looked back to see it was her daughter's backpack. Judy grabbed it, and kept running down the hall, arming her tranquilizer at the ready. She turned the corner and saw the maintenance door close. Judy kick the door open, pointing her tranquilizer gun, only to find no one inside the room.

Judy grabbed out her radio, and contacted backup. "This is Officer Hopps. We got a situation down at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

...

 _(Present Day)_

They never found anything. They never found her. The only thing that was found was the backpack. For Judy, the whole week went by so slow, sleepless nights, hardly eating, and whenever she did sleep, it was crying at night.

Nick felt just as bad as Judy. There were many times he screwed up, but this was the icing on the cake. Nick walked into Judy's workspace, where he found her clutching the toy bunny Sheila always carried with her. Ever since Sheila disappeared, Judy took her backpack to work everyday. It seemingly comforted her, although seemingly.

"Hey, carrots. I wanted to make sure you were okay." said Nick.

Judy turned around to face Nick, with tears in her eyes. Nick went over and hugged her.

"Oh, Nick. I just can't stand not knowing where she is any longer. Where is our baby?" Judy sobbed.

"I dunno, Judy. But, listen to me. I promise you, we ARE going to find her, and bring her home." Nick reassured Judy. "Now come on, my treat for donuts. Anything to help get your mood up."

"Thanks, Nick." Judy sniffed, and tried to smile.

...

It was late into the night. Judy couldn't sleep again. She was looking at her phone, watching a recorded video of the day after Sheila was born. She was an angel, wrapped up in that cozy blanket, and her green eyes sparkling, like her fathers. The tears in Judy's eyes when she held her in her arms. Her parents, Stu and Bonnie, and Nick's mother, Carla, were standing by the sides of their children, catching a view of their granddaughter.

Judy's video was interrupted by someone calling her. Who was calling her, her eyes widened. The caller ID name was hers. Sheila.

"Hello, Sheila?! Baby, is that you?!" Judy frantically spoke into the phone.

"Mommy! I finally got to you." Sheila's cute little voice whispered on the other end of the line. "I gotta talk quietly. They might hear me."

"Who's gonna hear you? Sheila, where are you? Are you okay?" said Judy.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I lost my backpack, but I still have my phone. I hid it in my skirt pocket. I'm somewhere in the pizzeria's basement. I didn't know they had a basement. The kidnappers were keeping a close eye on me. They're gone for now. This is the only chance I had in a long while to get ahold of you. Please, come get me, Mommy." said Sheila.

"Sheila, calm down. Me and Daddy are going to come get you, okay? Just stay calm until then, alright?" said Judy.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" a voice that wasn't Sheila's was heard in the background.

"Gotta go, Ma. Please, hurry." Sheila hung up.

Judy immediately woke up Nick, and told him what just happened. The two changed into their uniforms, and took off in their car. Judy drove, while Nick was calling Chief Bogo to inform the situation. "Hang on, Judy. Mommy and Daddy are gonna get you back." Judy whispered to herself.

 **Well, guys. That's all for this chapter. I own nothing, except my OC, Sheila. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Nightmare

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. So, let's get into it. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks.**

Judy was going over the speed limit, but that didn't stop her. Her daughter's life was at stake. Nick was going over a case file once more that he requested from Chief Bogo in helping with finding Sheila. Judy made a parallel parking move, readied her tranquilizer gun, and rushed out into the pizzeria, with Nick seconds behind her.

"Sheila!" Judy called, shining her flashlight into the dark and empty lobby.

"Hey, Carrots! I wanna find her as much as you do, but what good will shouting do other than getting us caught?" whispered Nick.

"Sorry! Parental concern." Judy smiled, nervously. "I just hope they haven't done anything to hurt her, yet. Or worse."

"You said she told you they're keeping her in the basement. But, this place doesn't have one." said Nick. "Everything they need to run this place is all on one floor."

"Maybe that's what they want us to think. It has to be hidden somewhere where people would least expect to find anything out of the ordinary." said Judy.

The two headed down to the hallway where Judy found Sheila's backpack. Nick felt a chill running down the fur on his neck, like he was being watched. Nick turned to see the animatronics. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy Fazbear were all on the stage. Nick shook his head, and grinned at how silly he felt right now. This place could give anybody the creeps, whether it was day or night.

Nick didn't see Foxy on stage with the rest of the characters. That animatronic was out of order, but that was years ago. Nick wanted to believe it was for reasons other than the stereotypes for Foxes most animals had.

Nick ran to catch up with Judy, just when a faint glow flickered on and off the animatronic's eyes, followed by faint twitches.

...

Judy and Nick entered the maintenance room, being the last place where Judy knew the kidnapper took Sheila. The two scanned the area, searching for any little detail they overlooked.

"So, Nick. Just curious, what kind of file were you looking at back in the car?" asked Judy.

"Well, it was about the restaurant's history. I take it you've never heard the rumors before." said Nick.

"What rumors?" said Judy.

"Well, it happened back when I was just a baby. Around 1987, I think. Before that, The pizzeria chain started at the beginning of 1980. For a good seven years, all the kids were talking about was just Freddy this, Freddy that. That's when 'The Bite of 87' happened." said Nick.

"Bite of 87?" asked Judy.

"Apparently, there was this birthday party, this one kid, I think he was a fox, his older brother and friends played a real mean trick on him. They held the kid up to the Freddy animatronic's face, wanting to make it look like they were kissing each other, but then the animatronic bit down on the kid's head. Lost his whole frontal lope. Poor kid got sent to the hospital, but he didn't make it." said Nick.

"That's awful!" Judy said, covering her mouth.

"That wasn't the only tragedy. During the commotion, five other kids went missing. Right after someone called an ambulance, the parents realized they were nowhere to be found. They just thought they ran off scared after the accident, but someone said they saw a guy in an animatronic suit lure them backstage. So, while the police were cleaning the place up after the accident, they were searching for clues as to what happened to the children, too. They never found anything. There was one person of interest they considered as a key suspect, but he just disappeared, too." said Nick.

"What did the suspect look like?" asked Judy.

"Well, he was a wolf, I think. They called him the 'Purple Guy', on account of his uniform being entirely purple. He was the security guard at the pizzeria at the time. The guy's behavior was suspicious, too shady. Especially the way he acted around kids." said Nick.

"Nick, if this is your way of trying to make me feel better about finding Sheila, by telling me a story right out of a mystery, horror, and tragedy novel, well you're doing a really bad job at it." said Judy.

"Well, what kind of stories did you think kids in school loved to tell back in my day?" said Nick.

Judy's ears perked up. "Wait, Nick. You said the purple-uniformed guy was a security guard, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?" said Nick.

"So, security guards have cameras set up around the area to watch for any suspicious activity." Judy pointed to a camera in the far left corner. "Whatever that camera, and the one down the hallway saw that day might tell us where the perp took Sheila and disappeared to."

"Great thinking as always, Carrots. Only one question. Where's the security office?" said Nick.

"It has to be further down the hall." Judy peeked out from the door, and shined her flashlight down the hallway, when Judy's ears suddenly perked up.

The sound of metallic footsteps was working it's way towards the maintenance room.

"Something's coming." Judy whispered, closing the door quickly. She and Nick stood on opposite sides of the door, readying their tranquilizers.

They both looked at the gap underneath the door, showing a shadow walking towards them. The shadow stopped. Nick and Judy held their breath. The shadow turned towards the left, walking away from the room.

Judy and Nick silently exhaled in relief. They slowly peeked out of the door, looking to make sure the coast was clear. The duo proceeded down the hall, and crept quietly into the security room to their right.

The security room had just a desk with a computer, a fan, and a notice board on the right wall with kid's drawings of Freddy and his friends, and newspaper clippings that dated back to the eighties.

Judy and Nick approached the desk when Judy's foot felt a loose tile in the floor. She kicked it, revealing a small latch. Judy pulled on the latch, opening a small trap door, where a small shoe box was placed. Judy opened the box, and found a video tape, written on it's cover was the date year, 1987.

"Nick, I think I just found a juicy one." Judy looked up to see Nick at the monitor. "Nick, did you hear me?"

"Um, Jude. They're gone." Nick said in an uneasy tone.

"What's gone?" Judy asked, walking up to the monitor. She saw what made Nick uneasy. The animatronics were not in their usual spot on the stage.

"Um, it's probably just a glitch?" Judy said, anxiously.

"Wait, I wanna check something." Nick switched to the camera to the hallway and hit the rewind button on the recording. Nick and Judy's jaws dropped when they saw it was Bonnie they heard walking down towards the maintenance room they were hiding in.

"How is that even possible?" Judy asked, her mind at a loss for explanations.

"I don't know, Carrots, and I am kinda freaking out right now." Nick said, all twitchy-like.

"Nick, keep rewinding until it's at the date when Sheila disappeared." said Judy.

"Judy, I doubt anyone would keep recording anything for more then a whole week." said Nick. "Just do it." said Judy.

Nick just kept rewinding until Judy told him to stop. Judy and Nick couldn't believe their eyes. Sheila was being held in the clutches of a withered rabbit animatronic that looked a lot like Bonnie. Sheila, in her struggle to get out of the animatronic's grip, dropped her backpack, and being carried into the maintenance room, right up to when Judy showed up on the scene.

The camera suddenly changed to the inside of the room, showing the animatronic hitting a button behind the boiler, and a hole opened in the wall. The animatronic carried Sheila into the secret door in the wall, and it closed seconds before Judy barged in.

"So, that's where the basement is. A secret door. Very cliche." Judy smirked.

"Well, now we know where to find Sheila, but what about the animatronics? How are they coming to life?" asked Nick.

"I don't know." Judy looked at the tape she found earlier in her paw. "But, I think this will tell us why."

Judy put the tape into the VCR. Judy and Nick held their breaths.

The tape showed a wolf running in pure terror from some unknown force. It was the purple guy.

The purple guy ran into the costume room, and slammed the door. The guy backed away, shouting at thin air to leave him alone. The wolf turned to see the withered animatronic suit, and rushed to put it on. However, in his panic, he failed to notice something was wrong with the suit until it was too late. The suit vibrated violently, and then the man in the suit collapsed. The purple guy never got up again.

Judy covered her mouth in horror as a few streaks of blood streamed out of the suit. "Okay, now I'm getting wigged out, here. What is going on here?" Judy said, shaking.

"Here, let me rewind it. We must of missed something." Nick said, rewinding the tape. Nick hit pause, and fast-forward to play the tape real slow.

For a measly second or two, Nick and Judy saw a see-through image of a snow leopard girl slowly advancing on the purple guy. The scene changing to the purple guy in the costume room showed the snow leopard girl accompanied by four young boys surrounding the purple guy. A zebra, a lion, a polar bear, and an elephant boy. Nick hit the pause button.

"Okay, ghost children, living animatronics, if I didn't know any better, this place is haunted!" Nick screeched.

"Nick, calm down. There's gotta be a really, REALLY, good and logical explanation to all of this." Judy said, though, she too was shaking with fear. Moreover, she said that to calm herself than her husband.

"What?! Judy, can your science explain any of what we're seeing right now?" asked Nick.

"I'm thinking it's the kidnappers that put this video together to try to mess with our heads. You know, scare us off from finding Sheila." said Judy.

"Judy, this is a good theory, but how do you explain the purple guy just dying like that? That blood looked pretty real to me. Also, the ghost children. I didn't see anything like that it was done by photoshop or anything." said Nick.

The two officers failed to notice Chica had walked into the office. "Security... Guards..." Chica's voice rasped in a tone that was unmistaken as quiet anger.

Nick and Judy turned to see Chica standing between them and the doorway. Quickly thinking, Judy grabbed the fan, and threw it at Chica's face, hitting her in the beak. Chica covered her face in pain, giving Nick and Judy the distraction they needed to dash past her and out of the office.

Nick and Judy ran back to the maintenance room, but Bonnie was there, cutting them off. The duo stopped and turned back, only too late as Chica was there. However, call it luck that two more hallways were to Nick and Judy's sides.

"Split up!" Judy cried, as she ran down the hall to her left, and Nick ran down the hall to his right.

...

Judy burst into the Pirate's Cove room, and quickly hid behind a curtained booth. Peeking out of the corners, she saw Bonnie glance into the room, and continue walking further down the hall. Judy sighed with relief. Switching on her walkie-talkie, she radioed Nick.

"Nick, where are you? Are you okay? I'm in Pirate's Cove. I was able to ditch Bonnie. Nick, come in." Judy whispered. Her radio just kept getting static. Judy switched in off to avoid drawing attention. Judy looked up to see something fox-shaped move.

Judy shined her flashlight. "Nick, is that you?" she whispered. To her horror, it was the animatronic, Foxy the pirate. "Ahoy, matey." he said.

Judy jumped out screaming, dodging Foxy's hook, which tore the curtain apart. Judy ran for the door, but Bonnie came back, blocking her exit. Judy backed up in fear as Foxy and Bonnie cornered her. Just then, Judy's eye caught a grated vent. With all her strength, Judy pulled the grate off, and crawled into the vent.

"Hey, Bon. Could you take this one? I don't do well in small places other than me booth." said Foxy.

"Scaredy Fox." Bonnie rolled his eyes as he crawled into the vent.

Judy crawled as fast as she could, Bonnie right on her tail. Judy spotted a shaft to her left. She turned, sliding into the shaft, stretching all four of her limbs to balance herself above the gap below her. Judy peeked above the edge of the shaft to see Bonnie crawling past her, unaware he missed her.

Judy relaxed again, and began climbing down the shaft.

...

Nick ran into the Party room, ducking behind a large decorated present box. Nick peeked behind the box to see Chica stick her head into the room, and went back searching the hallway. "These robots are so dumb." Nick whispered under his breath, as he pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Judy, I'm in the party room. Where are you? You okay?" Nick whispered, but his radio kept breaking up. Nick switched it off as he heard the faintest sound of music playing. It sounded like it was coming from the box. Nick leaned his ear on the box. Nick fell onto his side in surprise as the lid flew off the top.

Out of the box crawled a puppet-like animatronic with a creepy, smiling clown face. Nick instinctively kicked the box down, knocking the puppet to the floor. Nick darted out of the room with a yelp, as the puppet gave chase.

Nick had to get to the maintenance room, to where the secret door was so he could hide. Hopefully, he would find Judy there. Nick spotted another animatronic blocking his path, but it was the small balloon boy animatronic, BB. Nick just ran and jumped over BB, dashing right into the room.

Nick felt for the button behind the boiler, and pressed it. Nick ran into the hole in the wall, and it closed automatically behind him.

...

Nick stopped at the bottom of the stairs, that led to the basement, to catch his breath. Nick's ears twitched when he heard something made a sound like _clang_ behind him.

Nick grabbed his flashlight, but he couldn't get it on. Nick looked at the bottom to see the cap for the batteries screwed off, and the batteries were gone.

"How did...?" Nick wondered out loud. Nick's face lit up. It was BB. The animatronic must've swiped his batteries when he jumped over him. Nick's thoughts were interrupted when a flashlight beamed at his face.

"Nick! Oh, I'm glad to see you!" That was Judy's voice. Nick and Judy hugged each other in relief. "Are you okay?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, are you, Jude?" asked Nick. Judy nodded.

"So, this must be the secret basement. Sheila's gotta be in here, somewhere." whispered Judy.

The duo walked down the dark basement when they heard a faint sound from the doorway to their left.

Nick and Judy looked and shined the flashlight all around to see where the sound came from. That's when they found it, or rather, they found her.

It was Sheila, her right arm chained to the wall. Sheila looked up to see the most wondrous sight ever.

"Mama! Daddy!" Sheila called.

"Sheila!" Nick and Judy shouted. The parents hugged their missing child.

"Oh, our baby! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Judy asked, tears of relief in her eyes.

"No, I'm okay." Sheila sniffed. "The key to the cuff's over there." Sheila pointed to a table where a small key laid on top.

Nick took the key, and unlocked the cuff, setting Sheila free. Sheila wrapped both her arms around her parents, sobbing.

"I knew you guys would find me." she said.

"Come on, baby. We're getting out of here." Judy said, picking up Sheila.

"Well, well. Isn't this a touching reunion." A mechanical voice chuckled.

The family of three turned around in shock to see the withered bunny animatronic standing right at the doorway.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Well, not just yet, anyway." the animatronic said.

"What are you?" Nick asked, trembling.

"Not what, who." said the animatronic. "I used to be what the children call the purple man. But now, you can call me Springtrap."

"What? You're the purple-uniformed guard that killed those children?" said Judy, holding Sheila closer. "But, we saw what happened to you on the tape."

"I said 'used to be'. But, then I suffered the same fate as those brats had." said Springtrap. "You see, after those poor kids met their untimely doom, their spirits remained trapped in this place, including the spirit of the boy that was the victim of that hilarious prank gone wrong. They chose not to reveal themselves to anyone but me, seeing as how I was the reason they were trapped in the first place. I thought maybe I could fool them if I disguised myself as Springtrap, but that led to my downfall. Now, my spirit is stuck in this suit, forever."

"So, the other animatronics. Like Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, BB, Puppet. They're the children!" said Judy.

"Bingo." said Springtrap. "Of course, for some reason, I was the only one to remember what I was like before I became an animatronic. Yet, one thing remained. They can't stand the sight of an adult that dresses resembling a guard. In this case, you with your uniforms."

"They thought we were you." said Nick.

"Of course, they don't have to know, now do they?" said Springtrap. "I've been watching you three from the pizzeria to across the street. When dearest little Sheila appeared in the pizzeria, and spotted me, I knew my cover was in jeopardy. So, I kidnapped her, hoping to lure you two, because I knew you wouldn't give up on finding her. Which led to Sheila calling you for help, which is why I never took her phone, leading her to believe that when she was alone after being watched for so long, she had the chance to call for help, and that leads to where we are now."

"Oh, no. It's my fault." gasped Sheila.

"No, it isn't, Sheila." said Judy.

"Now, I can finish the job." Springtrap snapped his fingers. Freddy Fazbear walked in. "Freddy, care to have the first punch?" Springtrap offered.

"Why, thank you, old friend." Freddy tipped his hat.

"Wait, my phone." Sheila pulled out her phone, and looked up the Freddy Fazbear theme tune. Sheila pressed play.

The minute the tune reached Freddy's ears, Freddy stopped and began playing the tune himself in his head, his glowing eyes flickering in rhythm of the melody.

"Freddy! What's gotten into you? This is no time for a song!" Springtrap yelled, shaking Freddy.

"Now's our chance." said Nick.

The three ran past the busy Springtrap shaking the hypnotized Freddy when he realized their plan. Springtrap angrily slapped Freddy in the face, causing his head to spin.

"Freddy, pull it together! They're getting away!" shouted Springtrap.

"Sorry, Springy. It's just whenever that tune-" Springtrap cut Freddy's sentence short, and dragged him along after the Wilde's.

...

Nick, Judy, and Sheila ran back out into the maintenance room, and Nick slammed the door closed. "Judy! Hold the button down to keep it closed. I have an idea." said Nick.

Judy held the button, as Nick unscrewed a pipe from the boiler. "Sheila, hand me that cloth and that blowtorch." he said. Sheila did so, and handed her father the items.

"Open this door!" Springtrap shouted from the other end of the wall, pounding.

Nick stuck the cloth into the open pipe, and lit the tip of the other end of the cloth with the blowtorch. "Come on, girls. We don't have a whole lot of time." he said.

Nick and Judy held Sheila's hands as they ran to the exit.

"Yar, they're they are! Get them!" Foxy called to the other animatronics, pointing to the escaping family of three.

The Wilde's didn't look back, keeping their focus on the door as all the animatronics chased after them. Nick, Judy, and Sheila burst through the doors, slamming them shut and sealing them with the broken pipe Nick still had in his hands. The animatronics pounded furiously. The Wilde's jumped back, and started running again, trying to put much distance from the pizzeria.

Nick, Judy, and Sheila were on the other end of the street when they heard the explosion. The three turned to see that the burning cloth Nick wedged into the boiler had set Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria ablaze. The screams of the animatronics could be heard all the way across the street as the pizzeria exploded once more, and the screams were heard no more.

Nick, Judy, and Sheila looked on, and sighed with relief that they made it in one piece. Was it really over now?

 **Whew, holy cow. This chapter took quite a while, but I did it. There's still one more chapter to go. Also, I'd like to thank all you guys for your patience with this chapter. The reviews, the favs, the follows. Thank you, guys. This really means a lot to me. Hope you all keep enjoy reading it. I own nothing, except my OC, Sheila. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for the last chapter in this fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ending the Nightmare

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the last chapter to this long three-shot. Also, if my last chapter felt rushed to you guys, I apologize. I'm still kind of new to this sort of thing, so I gotta find some way to try and work on that. But, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic and others like it all the same. Well, please enjoy the climax.**

Nick, Judy, and Sheila exhaled a long sigh in relief. The two parents hugged their daughter, finally having her safe in their arms again.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, mommy." said Sheila.

"Don't worry about it too much, hon. We're just glad you're safe now." said Judy.

"Come on, ladies. Let's go home." said Nick.

The family of three were going to have to walk home, seeing as how the car they used to get here was caught in the explosion, not to mention it was a car from the ZPD. That was going to be a tough one to tell Chief Bogo.

However, Judy's and Sheila's ears perked up. They turned to the burning wreckage that was once the pizzeria.

"Ma, you heard that right?" Sheila said, hugging her mother's waist.

"Oh, yeah." Judy said, holding Sheila close.

"Uh, girls? What's the matter now?" Since Nick didn't have super hearing like his wife and daughter, he had to ask.

However, he did have acute sight in the dark, so peering into the burning building, he saw movement. A huge form was emerging from the burning wreckage. The form came into clear view, leaving the Wilde's to gasp in complete fear.

A huge animatronic-like hydra, with all the heads of the seven mascots, emerged and let out an ear-splitting robotic screech.

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!" Nick yelled.

"RUN!" Judy shouted.

The Wilde's made a mad dash down the road, the mechanical monstrosity, despite it's large size, was picking up speed. The Wilde's turned down an alley they thought would be narrow for the hydra, however the hydra proved not to stupid as demonstrated when pulling all their heads into a straight line, one head stacked onto another. Nick stopped, and pushed a large dumpster towards the hydra to slow it down.

"I don't get it!" Nick said, catching up to the girls. "How is this even possible?!"

"The spirits. They have to still be trapped in the animatronic's heads." said Judy.

"Look! The construction site! Head there!" Nick pointed to a construction site in Sahara Square.

Judy and Sheila tunneled underneath the fence, while Nick climbed fast over the fence. The three ran into the center of the site. Nick looked around, and found what he hoped to find in here.

"Here, Judy. Take this." Nick handed Judy a large wad of dynamite.

"Nick! Get rid of that!" Judy shouted in surprise.

"No, I have an idea!" said Nick. "You take this, take Sheila, and climb up that crane. I'll use that excavator to distract the machine, lure it to the crane, and try to tear an opening in it's back. That's when you throw the dynamite into the machine."

"Well, I dunno. It sounds like it could work, but-" The raspy screech of the hydra and it crashing through the metal fence cut off Judy's doubts.

Judy nodded, grabbed the dynamite, and ran with Sheila to the crane. Nick made a run for the excavator.

"Come on, Sheila. You first, honey. I'll be right behind you." Judy helped Sheila up the ladder, and followed up shortly as the hydra stomped into the site.

Nick whistled to get it's attention from the excavator. "Come get a piece of me, Sweetheart." challenged Nick.

The hydra attacked Nick, but Nick swung the large arm, and slammed all seven heads together. The hydra was stunned, and dazed from the attack. Nick charged, and slammed the shovel into it's back, trying to tear an opening. The Foxy and Freddy heads snapped out of it, and wrapped their necks around the arm. Nick tried to pull away, but their grip was strong. Nick put the excavator in reverse, dragging the hydra towards the crane.

Judy was working her way across the crane, and towards the line with the hook. Judy slid down the rope, and wrapped her legs around the sheave of the hook. "Okay, Sheila. Pull the lever on your right to lower me down, but gently." Judy called.

Sheila, at the controls, gave a thumbs up, and pulled the lever. Judy began descending right above the hydra. From up where Judy was, she could she Nick's attack left several open gashes in the hydra's back. One gash looked big enough to throw the dynamite in. Judy lit the dynamite with her lighter, crossed her fingers, and threw the dynamite into the gash. Judy signaled Sheila to pull her up. Nick saw that Judy pulled it off, taking it his cue to jump out of the excavator, and take cover in a ditch.

The hydra stopped, feeling funny, then all eyes on it's seven heads lit up with terror to realize what that feeling was, too late. The metal monster exploded, giant body, seven heads and all, until there was nothing left but a large cloud of smoke and dust.

...

"Nick? Nick?!" Judy called out as the smoke and dust slowly started to settle.

"Mama, there he is." Sheila pointed out to Nick crawling out of a ditch.

"Girls." Nick ran over and hugged his wife and daughter.

"We did it. We actually did it." Judy said, looking around to see if any part of machinery survived. There was none left.

"Um, hold the phone. You guys hear that?" Sheila said, with her ears alert. A quiet, but ghostly noise could be heard a few feet away. "It's over there."

The family of three walked to where said noise was, and were met with a shocking sight. It was the purple-uniformed wolf. The wolf didn't say or do anything. He only pulled his hat down to cover his face, and turned his back, fading away. The dust had completely settled, and all of the six kids were there. They smiled and waved at the family of three.

Just as they faded away, they all let out one final sentence at once, "Thank you."

Judy, Nick, and Sheila looked up at the starry sky. The children were free at long last. The nightmare of Freddy's was over, and to think it was all thanks to a family called the Wilde's.

...

A week passed since that night. Bogo wasn't very pleased to hear they lost another patrol car, however since they did find their daughter, and knowing they were wanting to ask for some time off with be with her after her experience, to make sure she would be okay, the Chief was gonna let them off the hook, but not without assigning them to parking duty for all next week. Nick and Judy didn't seem to mind too much, just happy they had their kid back was what really mattered right now.

So, on the last day of their time off, Nick and Judy brought Sheila to Bunnyburrow, where the annual carrots day festival was being held, again. Nick and Judy were walking with Judy's parents, Stu and Bonnie, with Sheila skipping right behind them, singing a tune.

However, Sheila stopped and out of the corner of her eye, she spotted from afar a young wolf man, wearing a security jacket and hat. The wolf just gave a cheery smile, and mouthed out to her, "Thank you."

"Sheila! come on, honey!" Judy called.

"Yes, mommy!" Sheila ran to catch up to her family.

The wolf turned and walked away from the festival, carrying the damaged halves of the Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica heads, humming himself his own tune. The name on the back of his jacket read, "M. Schmidt."

 **Well, you guys. There you have it. First Zootopia fanfic done. The climax scene was inspired by the movie and game based on it, "Monster House". Before I got into the series, when I learned what it was about, I first thought it had a feeling just like the movie. Also, let me know what you guys think about that last part with Mike making a cameo. I'm sure you're wondering what that was all about. Well, I'll just leave you guys to draw your own theories in the comments (The idea just came up in my head was all, and I really wanted to add that to the story). Hope you all enjoyed it. I own nothing, except my OC, Sheila. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more fanfics. (Maybe I'll do a one-shot with my OC before I leave for vacation).**


End file.
